


(beware the moon)

by interestinggin



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, Werewolf/Vampire MARRIED PERCYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestinggin/pseuds/interestinggin
Summary: it's a full moon / i brought some rope and handcuffs / to bring to bed tonight-a short snippet from my ongoing werewolf!harry/vampire!kate AU





	(beware the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [_a softer world_ prompt meme](http://interestinggin.tumblr.com/post/174568284713/50-a-softer-world-prompts) on Tumblr, and inspired by a softer world #1011.
> 
> Meg is Margaret Percy, one of Harry Percy's sisters.
> 
> For Jess.

Something imperceptible shifts in the air long before the moon rises. The whole day prior to it - the whole week - is dedicated to the night that is to come; making preparations, checking the locks on the gates, calling the others to check that the plans still hold true. They have a family group chat called, embarrassingly enough,  **WOO GO WOLF PACK** , because Meg got to name it. The Percys have been doing this for decades, and they have survival at the full moon down to a fine art.

Kate finds Harry in the garden, checking on the chickens. It seems a little unfair to keep them just to slaughter them one per month - but then again, it’s better than the alternative, she supposes. **  
**

“You poor sods,” Harry is muttering under his breath as he scatters grain into the pen. His shoulders are tight, his body full of anticipation. He is already twitching at every movement the birds make, hunger rising in him as the moon does.

She puts her hand on his shoulder; he looks up and flashes her a look of hunger. She manages not to recoil at the smell. He manages not to flinch. The troubles with being a vampire married to a werewolf are many, but by far the hardest thing to deal with is that at least once a month, Harry smells like wet dog and she smells like a Fucking Huge Predator Who Wants To Eat Him.

This is a problem for their human brains, which each think that the other one smells like Walking Sex.

“Come inside,” she says quietly.

“Ah, I’m just feeding the birds,” he says. The sun is going low behind the houses.

“Why? You’re going to eat them in three hours.”

“That’s no bloody reason to starve them now.”

“Harry.” Kate squats down next to him and looks into his eyes; half-yellow already and bright with energy like two rising moons. He smells like sweat and fur and blood under the layers of aftershave and deodorant. He plays at being a human -

\- but they are both so much more than that.

“My darling,” says Kate, tugging at his shirt and pulling him away from the distracting birds, “I have a plan for this evening.”

Harry looks bemused, and scratches behind his ear with his hand as if he’s going to chase away a flea. “So do I,” he says. “It’s called Run Around The Cellar Until You’ve Eaten All The Chickens.”

“I’ve got a better plan,” says Kate firmly. “I’m perfectly capable of restraining you without a cellar door.”

Harry gives her a look. “That’s a fucking stupid idea and you know it.”

Kate smiles and bares all her teeth, sharp and white. “Harry Percy, I am  _perfectly_  capable,” she repeats, in a low purr. 

Her husband twitches. She can see him fighting not to wag his tail, which he doesn’t even have yet. He straightens up, reminds himself he’s in charge of the beast and not the other way around for at least the next thirty minutes.

“You might be,” he says, “but  _he_  doesn’t like you and you know it.”

“He’s a good boy,” Kate says, and watches him colour. “He’ll behave if I tell him to.”

Harry gives her a glare which is only slightly belied by the redness of his cheeks and the catch in his breathing. “Fuck,” he says softly. His eyes are dark and wide, and her lips are so very red.

Kate reaches out and scratches him under the chin, where the soft down of his beard turns to stubble. “That’s -  _nngh_ , stop it, -” he says, batting her away, irritated by the fact that he  _always_  gives in in the end, “ - irresponsible, is what it is.”

“I’ve got silver handcuffs, Harry, I wouldn’t worry too much.”

“Fuck,” says Harry again. Kate laughs. 

He breathes out hard and looks at her; pale and beautiful and cold like the moon. He glances up at the setting sun, then checks his phone. “Half an hour,” he says.

“We’d better get a move on, then. It’ll take me a while to set everything up.” Kate kisses him gently on the cheek, and moves slowly back towards the house. 

Harry scratches his chin again and picks up the bag of corn, feeling bemused and aroused and hungry as hell. 

“You lucky bloody devils,” he says to the birds.


End file.
